


One Thousand Verses And One Hundred Poems, Each One Only For You - KilluGon

by Kanmuru_X



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Couplets, Free Verse, Gay, Haikus, Highschool AU, Innocent Gon Freecs, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, Poet Killua Zoldyck, Poetic devices, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/Kanmuru_X
Summary: Killua's been into poetry for quite some time, and when he falls in love with his one and only friend, Gon Freecs, he starts writing poems for him and only him. However, Gon is clueless to the fact that his best friend his head over heels for him, which makes things even more difficult for Killua.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ten thousand cherry blossoms float to the ground,  
The flowers land softly, without making a sound."  
"Killua, this is the best poem I've ever read!" Said my one and only best friend, Gon Freecs, who I just so happened to be head over heels in love with.  
"Oh, uh, thanks," I said quietly. And he hugged me. Holy crap, this was the closest I've ever been to him.  
"I love reading your poetry, and I bet other students would if you wrote them poems too!" The black haired boy said, smiling.  
"Thanks again," I replied. "But I'd rather not have others read my poems. I write and give them to you and only you, and I would like to keep it that way." I tilted my head downwards slightly so that my snowfall white bangs would cover my eyes.  
"So all these poems you write are for me?" He asked, smiling.  
"God, Gon, you're so selfish," I replied. "But yeah, I guess."  
"I think you should become a poet one day! I mean, think of all the money you could make! You could become rich and famous!" He told me.   
"Ha, that's a funny joke," I replied. "I don't want fame or money, and I only do poetry because it's what I love."  
"But think about it!" He said. "You could buy all the chocorobos you wanted!"  
"Well, that would be nice," I let out a small laugh. "But I prefer spending time with you and writing my poems."  
"I love spending time with you too, Killua!" He said. I knew he wasn't trying to tell me that he loved me or anything; he meant it in a platonic way. Surely he didn't love me the same way that I loved him.  
"Yeah," I gave a small smile. "No matter where we go, we'll still be together, right?"  
"Mhm!" He said. "I'll stay by your side forever and ever!"  
I started blushing, so I was glad Gon couldn't see. However, he didn't know what that really meant, did it? Staying by someone's side meant they loved you...  
Ha. Probably not. He's probably just being the clueless idiot he is. But I wasn't complaining; that was what I loved about him.  
"Yeah, I'd love to stay by your side forever as well," I replied.   
"Hey, you're coming over tonight, aren't you?" He asked.  
"Of course I am," I answered.   
"Great!" His smile widened. "Be sure to bring the rest of your poems, too!"  
"I will!" I replied.  
The bell rang.  
"Aw, dangit," He said. "We gotta go to math class now."  
"Dammit," I responded.  
We both walked together and we sat in our desks, which were also beside each other.  
As the teacher was talking, I got out a sheet of lined paper and started writing.  
"A dark stormy night in a dark silent house,  
So quiet you could hear anything, even the quietest mouse.  
Until a black raven, sitting on the windowsill, lets out a screeching caw,  
Which could scare even the bravest man, if he even saw.  
The raven's feathers were almost as black as the night,  
His talons were sharp as knives; the size of this bird could surely give anybody a fright.  
The raven flies away, as the grandfather clock says ten,  
Surely the mysterious black bird will be back soon again."  
I passed it to Gon.  
"What's this?" He asked, quietly.  
"Just read it," I replied.  
And so he did.  
"You should give this to one of the teachers, after," He said. "I bet they'd love to read it!"  
"No, you keep it. If you dare give it away, I'll never let you read another one of my poems ever again," I said.  
"Fine," He said, pouting. "But they'd love to read it!"  
I sighed. "No."  
"Okay..." He responded.  
I sighed. "Fine. You can show your aunt Mito, and that's it. Those poems are for you and only you."  
He smiled childishly. "Yay!"  
I sighed.  
Notice. My feelings. Goddammit.


	2. Chapter 2

"One cold, stormy night  
Not a soul, nor is there light  
Nothing but the rain."  
"This poem is great too! This is a haiku, right?" Gon asked me, as we laid next to each other in his bed. Nothing romantic about this at all. Well, not to him anyway.  
I was at his house for a sleepover, and it was a dark and stormy night. Which had given me an idea for a poem.  
"Yeah, it's a haiku," I answered. "Haikus are my second favourite poems to write."  
"Oh?" Gon tilted his head curiously. "What's your first favourite and what's your least favourite?"  
"Well, my first favourite, without a doubt is free verse," I began. "Because there's no rules for free verse. I don't know if I have a least favourite." I paused for a minute. "Oh, I know! Epic poems! Epic poems are too long for me to write, and too long for me to read. Too much reading and writing."  
"Whoa, you know so much about poetry," Gon replied with awe. "How did you come across poetry, anyway?"  
"Well, I used to be really depressed," I said. "My family abused me. And then I came across, none other than poetry. And I learned how to write poems, which made me somewhat happy again. My family doesn't want me to be a poet, but I don't care. Poetry makes me happy. Oh, and spending time with you."  
"I love spending time with you too, Killua!" He immediately hugged me. Yup, totally platonic. Nothing romantic about this at all.  
I was glad that there was barely any light in the room, because I was probably blushing like a total idiot. Gon would've teased me about this; but I was okay with that. Because everything Gon did was adorable.  
"Uh, um, yeah! I love you too- Oh, uh, I mean, I love spending time with you too, that is!" Dammit. He was sure to find out my feelings now.  
"Yeah! Let's stay best friends forever!"  
Wait, did I just get friendzoned?  
Or maybe he just thought I mixed up my words. Yeah, maybe that was it.  
"Yeah, haha, friends forever..." I replied, quietly.  
"Killua, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.  
"Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" I replied.  
"Okay," He didn't sound very convinced. "How's Alluka doing? I haven't seen her in a while."  
"She's doing fine," I replied. "She's the only member of the family who enjoys my poetry, and I'm fine with that."  
"Do you write poems for her?" He asked.  
"Sometimes," I answered. "But most of them are for you. Might as well just give my whole poetry book to-"  
"No, you keep it!" He refused to take it. "It's yours! Besides, you said they were the first poems you wrote, right? So obviously, they're special to you, aren't they?"  
"Well, yeah, but I thought you might want to keep them," I replied.  
"If they're special to you, keep them," He told me.  
"Alright," I had to find a way to keep the conversation going. "Uh, which poems of mine are your favourites?"  
"All of them!" He answered. "But if I absolutely had to pick one, then I'd pick either your couplet poems or your free verse poems!"  
"What do you like best about them?" I asked the black haired boy.  
"Well, I like all of your poems because you wrote them!" He started. "I like your couplet poems because they have nice rhythm and rhyme to them! And your free verse poems have lots of cool long complicated words and all that!"  
I was probably blushing even more because of this. "Thanks... Nobody's described my poems like that before. Mom says it's a waste of time, Illumi says I don't need poetry, and Milluki calls it garbage. But you actually describe it in a good way."  
"You should really show your poems to the people at school too!" Gon said. "You keep saying you will, but you never do!"  
"Because I don't want to," I said. "I don't want to be popular. Sure, I'd love to stop being picked on, but I don't want to be popular either."  
"But people will like you!" He told me. "And you might even get a girlfriend!"  
'I don't want a girlfriend. I want you, goddammit!' I thought to myself.  
"Eh, I don't know if I want a girlfriend right now," I replied.  
"Me either," He said. "Do you like anyone right now, Killua?"  
I got embarrassed by this. "E-eh?! I'm not telling you!"  
"Why not?" He asked. "Tell meeee!"  
I tried to move away from him in the bed. "Noooope!"  
And then he wrapped his arms around me, unaware of how close he was to me. "Tell me!"  
Oh. Well, fuck. This was awkward. I felt it go hard. He was a bit too close to me, and, uh, something happened. Thank god it was dark, so Gon couldn't see what had even happened to me. It was uncomfortable and awkward, yet Gon didn't seem to notice.  
"E-eh?! Aren't you a bit too, uh, close to me??" I asked.  
He went even closer. It wasn't going away. Fuck. What if he saw? Dammit, this was one thing I hated about this situation.   
I quickly took his hands off of me and moved right against the wall, facing it.  
"Killuaaaa!" The boy whined. "Why are you moving away from me? You're right against the wall!"  
"N-not telling you! Th-that's nothing you need to know!" I said, embarrassed. Now I was really glad he couldn't see.  
He moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my chest. "This is much better."  
"E-eh? Why'd you do that?" I asked him.  
"Because we're friends, right?" He asked. "Isn't this what friends do?"  
'But I want to be more than friends, goddammit! When will you ever realize that...?' I thought.  
"Yeah, but isn't this a bit... Awkward... For you?" I asked him.  
"Nope!" He replied.  
I sighed. "Alright, then."  
And so we stayed like that for the entire night.  
I thought this multiple times, and I shall repeat it once more;  
Notice. My. Feelings. Goddammit.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk, Killua. Didn't anybody tell you not to worry about random bone-  
> // gets slapped across the face


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua decides to write a poem using alliteration, similes and metaphors.

"Red as an apple,  
Orange as a pumpkin.  
Yellow like a ray of sunshine,  
Green like the growing grass.  
Blue like the ocean,  
Purple as a plum.  
Red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple;  
All 6 colours of the rainbow."  
"Killua, you look tired," Gon told me the obvious.  
"You don't say," I replied, sarcastically.  
"Yet you wrote this so well," He said in awe.  
"Thanks," I replied. "I'm fine, though."  
That was a lie. I was pretty tired. I hadn't actually gotten much sleep, and I had spent most of the night trying to get some sleep. I had tried listing all types of poems and poetic devices to get to sleep, but that didn't help. I then tried to list some poets, but that didn't work either. So I had to write a poem. It turned out pretty well, but the writing was messy. Yet it was still readable.  
"You should really publish all your poems!" Gon suggested once more.  
"I've already told you, I'm not after fame," I answered like I always did.  
"Can't you go anonymous?" Gon asked.  
"But then anybody could claim they wrote it," I explained. "Besides, my poetry is garbage, so nobody would want to publish it."  
Gon slapped me across the face. Which shocked me, since he slapped me pretty hard.  
"Don't say that, Killua!" He scolded. "If I could, I would publish it!"  
"That really hurt, you know," I notified him.  
"Oh, sorry, Killua!" He immediately apologized. "But you need to have more confidence in your works! They could make you rich!"  
"I don't want fame or money," I let him know. "And I most certainly don't want anybody to steal my poems."  
"Oh," He replied. "Anyway, what are all the types of poetic devices? You never tell me much about those!"  
"Poetic devices? Glad you asked." We both sat down at Gon's dining room table.  
"Alliteration is easy to do. It's where you make lines that start mostly with the same letter. Like, a line in a poem could have every word starting with B or something like that. Metaphors compare two entirely different things without using words like 'as' or 'like'. Similes are somewhat similar to metaphors, but unlike metaphors, they use 'like' or 'as' to compare two things," I explained. "Personification is giving human-like qualities to non-human things. A hyperbole is an extreme exaggeration of something. Onomatopoeia is using words that are described how they sound. Like crash, drip, etc. You get it."  
"Wow, so you used similes and alliteration in your rainbow poem?" Gon asked.  
"Yup," I replied.  
"Cool," He said. "If I wanted to write poetry, what rules would I have to follow?"  
"It depends on what type of poem," I told him. "Free verse has no rules, so I'd suggest starting with that."  
"So, you just type sentences?" He asked.  
"No," I answered. "If you just type sentences, it's a paragraph. You gotta make lines."  
"Ah, okay!" Gon replied. "Maybe we could try writing a poem together? Because I love your poetry! It's the best thing ever! Other than you!"  
Nothing romantic about this. Nope. He's probably being platonic, right?   
I tilted my head downwards slightly so that my bangs would hide my eyes. I was blushing.  
"Y-yeah, sure," I replied. "I'll help you."  
And for the rest of the day we wrote poems.  
He still didn't notice my feelings growing bigger and bigger for him.  
Notice them, notice them, notice them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote the Rainbow poem by myself.  
> It was for a school assignment.  
> But I liked it so I used it in this fanfic.  
> If you see another poem close to the Rainbow poem I made, it was just a coincidence, I swear.


End file.
